Potop/Rozdział LI
Ponieważ górale zapewnili, że na drodze do Czorsztyna o żadnych innych oddziałach szwedzkich nie słychać, orszak królewski wykręcił więc ku temu zamkowi i wkrótce znalazł się na trakcie, po którym podróż była łatwiejsza i mniej nużąca. Jechali wśród pieśni góralskich i okrzyków: "Król jedzie! Król jedzie!" — a po drodze łączyły się z nimi coraz nowe kupy ludu zbrojnego w cepy, kosy, widły i strzel by, tak że Jan Kazimierz stanął wkrótce na czele znacznego oddziału ludzi, nie wyćwiczonych wprawdzie, ale gotowych w każdej chwili iść z nim choćby na Kraków i krew przelać za swego pana. Pod Czorsztynem przeszło już tysiąc "gazdów" i półdzikich juhasów otaczało króla. Aż też zaczęła napływać szlachta spod Nowego i Starego Sącza. Ci donieśli, że tegoż ranka pułk polski pod wodzą Wojniłłowicza zbił przy samym mieście Nowym Sączu znaczny podjazd szwedzki, z którego wszyscy niemal ludzie zginęli lub potopili się w Kamiennej i w Dunajcu. Jakoż okazało się to prawdą, gdyż wkrótce na trakcie zamigotały proporczyki, za czym sam Wojniłłowicz z pułkiem wojewody bracławskiego nadjechał. Radośnie król powitał znakomitego, a z dawna sobie znajomego rycerza i wśród ogólnego zapału ludu i wojska jechał z nim dalej na Spisz. Tymczasem skoczyli co tchu w koniach jezdni dać naprzód znać panu marszałkowi, że król się zbliża, aby był gotów na przyjęcie. Wesoło i gwarno szła dalsza podróż. Napływały coraz nowe tłumy. Nuncjusz, który z obawą o własne i królewskie losy ze Śląska wyjechał, którą obawę początek podróży jeszcze powiększył, nie posiadał się teraz z radości, bo już był pewien, że przyszłość niezawodnie zwycięstwo królowi, a z nim i Kościołowi, nad heretykami przyniesie. Biskupi podzielali jego radość, dygnitarze świeccy twierdzili, że cały naród od Karpat do Bałtyku, tak samo jak owe tłumy, za broń chwyci. Wojniłłowicz zaś zapewniał, że po większej części już się to stało. I opowiadał, co w kraju słychać, jaki postrach padł na Szwedów, jak już nie śmią się w mniejszej liczbie z murów wychylać, jak nawet mniejsze zameczki opuszczają i palą, do potężniejszych chroniąc się fortec. — Wojsko jedną ręką w piersi się bije, a drugą Szwedów bić zaczyna — mówił. — Wilczkowski, który nad husarskim pułkiem waszej królewskiej mości porucznikuje, podziękował już Szwedom za służbę, a to w ten sposób, że ich pod Zakrzewem, w komendzie pułkownika Attenberga będących, napadł i siła naciął, ledwie nie wszystkich zniósł... Ja z pomocą bożą z Nowego Sącza ich wyparłem i Bóg dał znaczną wiktorię, bo nie wiem, czy jeden żywy wyszedł... Pan Felicjan Kochowski z piechotą nawojowską mocno mi dopomógł, i tak się im przynajmniej za owych dragonów, dwa dni temu poszarpanych, odpłaciło. — Za jakich dragonów? — spytał król. — A za tych, których wasza królewska mość ze Śląska przed sobą wysłał. Szwedzi znienacka ich napadli i chociaż rozproszyć nie zdołali, bo się okrutnie bronili, przecie szkodę uczynili w nich znaczną... A myśmy mało nie pomarli z desperacji, bośmy myśleli, że się wasza królewska mość osobą własną między tymi ludźmi znajduje, i baliśmy się, żeby jakowa zła przygoda majestatu nie spotkała. Bóg to natchnął waszą królewską mość do wysłania przodem dragonii. Zaraz się o niej Szwedzi zwiedzieli i wszędy drogi pozajmowali. — Słyszysz, Tyzenhauz? — pytał król. — Żołnierz to doświadczony mówi. — Słyszę, miłościwy panie — odparł młody magnat. Król zwrócił się do Wojniłłowicza: — A co więcej? Co więcej? Powiadaj! — Co wiem, pewnie tego nie ukryję. W Wielkopolsce Żegocki i Kulesza dokazują. Pan Warszycki Lindorma z zamku pileckiego wysadził, Danków się obronił, Lanckorona w naszym ręku, a na Podlasiu pan Sapieha pod Tykocinem co dzień w siłę rośnie. Gorzeją już Szwedzi w zamku, a z nimi razem zgorzeje i książę wojewoda wileński. Co do hetmanów, ci się już spod Sandomierza w Lubelskie ruszyli, jawnie tym okazując, że z nieprzyjacielem zrywają. Jest tam z nimi i wojewoda czernihowski, a z okolicy ciągnie ku nim, kto żyw i kto szablę w garści utrzymać może. Powiadają, że się tam ma jakiś związek przeciwko Szwedom formować, w czym i pana Sapiehy jest ręka, i pana kasztelana kijowskiego. — To kasztelan kijowski także teraz w Lubelskiem? — Tak jest, wasza królewska mość! Ale on dziś tu, jutro tam... Mam i ja do niego ciągnąć, ale gdzie go szukać, tego nie wiem. — Głośno o nim będzie — rzekł król — nie będziesz potrzebował o drogę pytać. — Tak i ja myślę, miłościwy panie — odrzekł Wojniłłowicz. Na podobnych rozmowach schodziła droga. Tymczasem niebo wypogodziło się zupełnie, tak że błękitu nie plamiła żadna chmurka; śniegi lśniły się w promieniach słońca. Góry spiskie roztaczały się wspaniale i wesoło przed jadącymi i sama natura zdawała się do pana uśmiechać. — Miła ojczyzno! — rzekł król — bodajem ci mógł spokój przywrócić, nim kości moje w twej ziemi spoczną! Wjechali na wysokie wzgórze, z którego widok otwarty był i daleki, bo z drugiej strony obszerna stała u stóp jego nizina. Tam ujrzeli w dole i w wielkim oddaleniu poruszające się jakieś mrowisko ludzkie. — Wojska pana marszałka idą! — zawołał Wojniłłowicz. — Jeśli nie Szwedzi? — rzekł król. — Nie, miłościwy panie! Szwedzi nie mogliby od Węgier, z południa ciągnąć. Widzę już husarskie proporczyki. Jakoż po chwili z sinawej oddali wysunął się las włóczni, barwne proporce chwiały się jakby kwiaty wiatrem poruszane; powyżej groty lśniły się na kształt płomyków. Słońce grało na pancerzach i hełmach. Tłumy towarzyszące królowi wydały okrzyk radosny; dosłyszano go z dala, bo masa koni, jeźdźców, chorągwi, buńczuków, proporczyków poczęła poruszać się szybciej, widocznie tam ruszono z kopyta, bo pułki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze i rosły w oczach z niepojętą szybkością. — Ostańmy tu, na tym wzgórzu! Tu pana marszałka czekać będziem — rzekł król. Orszak zatrzymał się; jadący naprzeciw pędzili jeszcze szybciej. Chwilami zakrywały ich przed oczyma skręty drogi lub maluśkie pagórki i skały rozsiane po nizinie, lecz wnet znowu ukazywali się oczom jako wąż o skórze grającej barwami, przepysznej. Na koniec dotarli o ćwierć stai od wzgórza i zwolnili pędu. Oko mogło ich już doskonale objąć i nacieszyć się nimi. Szła więc naprzód chorągiew husarska, pana marszałka własna, bardzo okryta i tak wspaniała, że każdy król mógłby się podobnym wojskiem poszczycić. Służyła w tej chorągwi sama szlachta górska: ludzie dobrani, chłop w chłopa, pancerze na nich z jasnej blachy, mosiądzem nabijane ryngrafy z Najświętszą Panną Częstochowską, hełmy okrągłe z żelaznymi nausznikami, grzebieniaste na wierzchu, u ramion skrzydła sępie i orle, na plecach skóry tygrysie i lamparcie, u starszyzny wilcze wedle obyczaju. Las zielonych z czarnymi proporczyków chwiał się nad nimi; przodem jechał porucznik Wiktor, za nim kapela janczarska z dzwonkami, litaurami, kotłami i piszczałkami, dalej ściana piersi końskich i ludzkich w żelazo zakutych. Rozpływało się na ten widok wspaniały serce królewskie. Wraz za husarią następował znak lekki, jeszcze liczniejszy, z gołymi szablami w ręku i łukami na plecach; potem trzy sotnie semenów, barwnych jak mak kwitnący, zbrojnych w spisy i samopały; potem dwieście dragonii w czerwonych koletach; potem poczty panów różnych, już w Lubowli bawiących, czeladź strojna jak na wesele, trabanci, hajducy, pajucy, węgrzynkowie i janczarowie do służby przy osobach pańskich przeznaczeni. A mieniło się to jak tęcza, a nadjeżdżało gwarnie i szumno, wśród rżenia koni, chrzęstu zbroi, huku kotłów, warczenia bębnów, dźwiękania litaurów i krzyków tak gromkich, iż zdawało się, że śnieg od nich z gór opadnie. W końcu za wojskami widać było karety i kolasy, w których widocznie jechali świeccy i duchowni dygnitarze. Następnie wojska ustawiły się w dwa szeregi wzdłuż drogi, a zaś w środku ukazał się na białym jak mleko koniu sam pan marszałek koronny, Jerzy Lubomirski. Leciał on jak wicher ową ulicą, a za nim dwóch masztalerzy kapiących od złota. Dojechawszy do wzgórza, zeskoczył z konia i rzuciwszy lejce jednemu z masztalerzów, sam szedł piechotą na wzgórze, ku stojącemu tam królowi. Czapkę zdjął i zasadziwszy ją na rękojeść szabli, szedł z gołą głową, podpierając się obuszkiem, całym perłami okrytym. Ubrany był po polsku, w stroju wojennym; na piersiach miał pancerz ze srebrnej blachy, gęsto na brzegach kamieniami wysadzany, a polerowany tak, iż zdawało się, że słońce na piersiach niesie; przez lewe ramię zwieszała mu się delia barwy ciemnej, przechodzącej w fiolet purpury, z weneckiego aksamitu. Trzymał ją pod szyją sznur zaczepiony o agrafy brylantowe, którymi cała delia była naszyta; również brylantowe trzęsienie chwiało mu się u czapki, a one klejnoty migotały jako skry różnokolorowe naokół całej jego postaci, i oczy ćmił, takie od niego biły blaski. Był to mąż w sile wieku, postawy wspaniałej. Głowę miał podgoloną, czuprynę dość rzadką, siwiejącą, w kosmy na czole ułożoną, wąs czarny jak skrzydło kruka, w cienkich końcach po obu stronach ust opadający. Wyniosłe czoło i rzymski nos dodawały piękności jego obliczu, lecz szpeciły je cokolwiek zbyt wypukłe policzki i oczy małe, czerwoną obwódką okolone. Wielka powaga, ale przy tym niesłychana pycha i próżność malowały się w tej twarzy. Zgadłeś łatwo, że ów magnat chciał wiecznie zwracać na się oczy całego kraju, ba! całej Europy. Jakoż tak i było w istocie. Gdzie tylko Jerzy Lubomirski nie zdołał zająć najwybitniejszego miejsca, gdzie mógł tylko dzielić się z innymi sławą i zasługą, tam rozdrażniona jego duma gotowa była położyć się w poprzek i popsuć, złamać wszelkie zabiegi, choćby o zbawienie ojczyzny chodziło. Był to wódz szczęśliwy i biegły, ale i pod tym względem przewyższali go inni niezmiernie, a w ogóle zdolności jego, lubo niepospolite, nie szły w parze z ambicją i chęcią znaczenia. Stąd wieczny niepokój wrzał w jego duszy, stąd wyrodziła się podejrzliwość, zazdrość, które później doprowadziły go do tego, że dla Rzeczypospolitej stał się nawet od strasznego Janusza Radziwiłła zgubniejszym. Czarny duch, który mieszkał w Januszu, był zarazem i wielki, nie cofał się przed nikim i przed niczym; Janusz pragnął korony i świadomie szedł do niej przez groby i ruinę ojczyzny. Lubomirski byłby ją przyjął, gdyby ręce szlacheckie włożyły mu ją na głowę, ale mniejszą duszę mając, jasno i wyraźnie jej pożądać nie śmiał. Radziwiłł był jednym z takich mężów, których niepowodzenie do rzędów zbrodniarzy strąca, powodzenie do rzędu półbogów wynosi; Lubomirski był to wielki warchoł, który prace dla zbawienia ojczyzny, w imię swej podrażnionej pychy, popsuć był zawsze gotów, nic w zamian zbudować, nawet siebie wynieść nie śmiał, nie umiał; Radziwiłł zmarł winniejszym, Lubomirski szkodliwszym. Lecz wówczas, gdy w złocie, aksamitach i klejnotach szedł przeciw królowi, duma jego nasyconą była dostatecznie. On to przecie pierwszy z magnatów przyjmował swego króla na swojej ziemi; on go pierwszy brał niejako w opiekę, on go na tron zburzony miał prowadzić, on nieprzyjaciela wyżenąć, od niego król i kraj cały wszystkiego oczekiwali, na niego wszystkie oczy były zwrócone. Więc gdy zgadzało się z jego miłością własną, a nawet pochlebiało jej wierność i służby okazywać, gotów był istotnie na ofiary i poświęcenia, gotów był nawet miarę w objawach czci i wierności przebrać. Jakoż doszedłszy do wpół wzgórza, na którym stał król, zerwał czapkę z rękojeści i począł, kłaniając się, śnieg jej brylantowym trzęsieniem zamiatać. Król ruszył koniem nieco ku dołowi, następnie zatrzymał go, aby zsiąść dla powitania. Widząc to pan marszałek skoczył strzemienia swymi dostojnymi rękoma potrzymać i w tej chwili szarpnąwszy za delię zerwał ją z pleców i za przykładem angielskiego dworaka rzucił pod nogi królewskie. Rozrzewniony król otworzył mu ramiona i chwycił go jak brata w objęcia. Przez chwilę nic obaj nie mogli przemówić, lecz na ten wspaniały widok zawrzało jednym głosem wojsko, szlachta, lud, i tysiące czapek wyleciało w powietrze, huknęły wszystkie muszkiety, samopały i piszczele, działa z Lubowli ozwały się dalekim basem, aż zatrzęsły się góry, zbudziły wszystkie echa i poczęły biegać wokół, obijać się o ciemne ściany borów, o skały i urwiska i lecieć z wieścią do dalszych gór, dalszych skał... — Panie marszałku — rzekł król — tobie restaurację królestwa będziem zawdzięczać! — Miłościwy panie! — odpowiedział Lubomirski — fortunę moję, życie, krew, wszystko składam u nóg waszej królewskiej mości! — Vivat! Vivat Joannes Casimirus rex!... — grzmiały okrzyki. — Niech żyje król, ociec nasz! — wołali górale. Tymczasem panowie jadący z królem otoczyli marszałka, lecz on nie odstępował osoby pańskiej. Po pierwszych powitaniach król znowu siadł na koń, a pan marszałek, nie chcąc znać granic w gościnności i czci dla majestatu, chwycił za lejce i sam idąc pieszo prowadził króla wśród szeregów wojsk i głuszących okrzyków aż do pozłocistej, zaprzężonej w ośm tarantów karety, do której majestat pański siadł wraz z nuncjuszem papieskim Widonem. Biskupi i dygnitarze pomieścili się w następnych, po czym ruszono z wolna ku Lubowli. Pan marszałek jechał przy oknie królewskiej karety, pyszny i rad z siebie, jakby go już ojcem ojczyzny okrzyknięto. Po dwóch bokach szły gęsto wojska śpiewając pieśń, brzmiącą w następnych słowach: Sieczże Szwedów, siecz, Wyostrzywszy miecz. Bijże Szwedów, bij, Wziąwszy tęgi kij. Walże Szwedów, wal, Wbijaj ich na pal. Męczże Szwedów, męcz I jak możesz dręcz. Łupże Szwedów, łup I ze skóry złup. Tnijże Szwedów, tnij, To ich będzie mniej. Topże Szwedów, top, Jeśliś dobry chłop. Niestety, wśród powszechnej radości i uniesienia, nie przewidywał nikt, że później tę samą pieśń, zmieniwszy Szwedów na Francuzów, będą śpiewały też same wojska Lubomirskiego, zbuntowane przeciw swemu prawowitemu królowi i panu. Ale teraz było jeszcze do tego daleko. W Lubowli huczały działa na powitanie, aż wieże i blanki pokryły się dymem, dzwony biły jakby na pożar. Dziedziniec, na którym wysiadł król, krużganek i schody zamkowe wysłane były suknem czerwonym. W wazach z Włoch sprowadzonych paliły się wschodnie aromaty. Większą część skarbów Lubomirskich: kredensów złotych i srebrnych, makat, kobierców, gobelinów misternie flamandzkimi rękoma tkanych, statui, zegarów, szaf klejnotami zdobnych, biur perłową macicą i bursztynem wykładanych, sprowadzono już wcześniej do Lubowli, aby je uchronić przed drapieżnością szwedzką; teraz zaś wszystko to było rozstawione, rozwieszone, ćmiło oczy i zmieniało ów zamek w jakąś czarodziejską rezydencję. I pan marszałek umyślnie roztoczył taki, sułtana godny, przepych, aby okazać królowi, że chociaż wraca jako wygnaniec, bez pieniędzy, bez wojska, nie posiadając prawie szat do zmiany, przecie jest panem potężnym, mając sług tak potężnych i równie wiernych. Zrozumiał ową intencję król i serce wezbrało mu wdzięcznością, co chwila więc brał marszałka w ramiona, ściskał go za głowę a dziękował. Nuncjusz, lubo przepychów zwyczajny, zdumiewał się głośno nad tym, co widział, i słyszano go, jak mówił do hrabiego Apotyngen, że dotąd nie miał pojęcia o potędze króla polskiego i że widzi, iż poprzednie klęski były tylko chwilową odmianą fortuny, która wprędce zmienić się musi. Do uczty, która po wypoczynku nastąpiła, król zasiadł na wywyższeniu, a pan marszałek sam mu usługiwał, nie pozwalając nikomu się zastąpić. Po prawicy króla wziął miejsce nuncjusz Widon, po lewicy książę prymas Leszczyński, dalej po obu stronach dygnitarze duchowni i świeccy, jako ksiądz biskup krakowski, poznański, ksiądz arcybiskup lwowski, dalej łucki, przemyski, chełmiński, ksiądz archidiakon krakowski, dalej pieczętarze koronni i wojewodowie, których ośmiu się zebrało, i kasztelani, i referendarze, a z oficerów zasiadł do uczty pan Wojniłłowicz, pan Wiktor, pan Stabkowski i pan Baldwin Szurski, lekkiego znaku imienia Lubomirskich przywódca. W drugiej sali stół był zastawiony dla szlachty pomniejszej, a obszerny cekhauz dla ludu prostego, wszyscy bowiem mieli się w dzień przybycia pańskiego weselić. A przy wszystkich stołach nie było o niczym innym rozmowy, tylko o powrocie króla, o strasznych przygodach, które w drodze zaszły i w których ręka boża króla broniła. Sam Jan Kazimierz począł mówić o bitwie w wąwozie i wysławiać owego kawalera, który pierwszy impet szwedzki powstrzymał. — A jakże mu tam? — pytał pana marszałka. — Medyk go nie odstępuje i za żywot jego ręczy, a przy tym i panny z fraucymeru wzięły go w opiekę i pewnie duszy jego wyjść z ciała nie pozwolą, bo ciało młode, gładkie! — odpowiedział wesoło marszałek. — Chwała Bogu! — zawołał król. — Słyszałem ja z ust jego coś, czego waszmościom nie powtórzę, bo mi się samemu zdaje, żem się przesłyszał albo że on w delirium tak mówił, ale jeśli się to pokaże, dopiero waszmościowie będziecie się zdumiewać. — Byle nic takiego nie było — rzekł — co by waszą królewską mość zasępić mogło? — Zgoła nic takiego! — rzekł król — owszem, ucieszyło nas to niepomiernie, bo się okazuje, że ci nawet, których za największych nieprzyjaciół mieliśmy rację uważać, krew w przygodzie za nas przelać gotowi. — Miłościwy panie! — zakrzyknął pan marszałek — czas poprawy nadszedł, ale pod tym dachem wasza królewska mość między takimi się znajduje, którzy nigdy nawet i myślą przeciw jej majestatowi nie zgrzeszyli. — Prawda, prawda! — odpowiedział król — a wy, panie marszałku, w pierwszym rzędzie! — Sługam lichy waszej królewskiej mości! Przy stole z wolna począł powstawać gwar coraz większy. Nastąpiły rozmowy o koniunkturach politycznych, o spodziewanej dotąd na próżno pomocy cesarza niemieckiego, o posiłkach tatarskich i przyszłej wojnie ze Szwedami. Nowa nastąpiła radość, gdy pan marszałek oświadczył, iż wysłany przez niego umyślnie poseł do chana powrócił właśnie przed paroma dniami i sprawił, że czterdzieści tysięcy ordy stoi w gotowości, a może być i sto, jak tylko król zjedzie do Lwowa i układ z chanem zawrze. Tenże sam poseł doniósł, że i kozactwo pod grozą Tatarów nawróciło się do posłuszeństwa. — O wszystkim myśleliście, panie marszałku — rzekł król — tak jak i my sami lepiej byśmy nie myśleli! Wtem porwał za kielich i zawołał: — Zdrowie pana marszałka koronnego, naszego gospodarza i przyjaciela! — Nie może być, miłościwy panie! — krzyknął marszałek — niczyje tu zdrowie nie może być pierwej pite od zdrowia waszej królewskiej mości! Wszyscy powstrzymali do pół już wzniesione puchary, zaś Lubomirski, rozradowany, spotniały, skinął na swego własnego marszałka-kredencerza. Na ten znak skoczyła służba rojąca się po sali i poczęła rozlewać na nowo małmazję czerpaną złoconymi konwiami ze szczerosrebrnej beczki. Ochota zaraz uczyniła się jeszcze większa i wszyscy czekali tylko na toast pana marszałka. Mistrz-kredencerz przyniósł tymczasem dwa puchary z weneckiego kryształu, roboty tak cudnej, że za ósmy cud świata mogły uchodzić. Kryształ ich, drążony i polerowany do cienka może przez lata całe, rzucał iście diamentowe blaski; nad oprawą pracowali mistrze włoscy. Podstawy były ze złota rzeźbionego w drobne figurki, przedstawiające wjazd zwycięskiego wodza na Kapitol. Jechał więc wódz w rydwanie złocistym, po drodze moszczonej perełkami. Za nim szli jeńcy ze skrępowanymi rękoma, król jakiś w zawoju z jednego szmaragda uczynionym, dalej ciągnęli legioniści, ze znakami i orłami. Przeszło pięćdziesiąt figurek mieściło się na każdej podstawie, drobniutkich wzrostem na orzech laskowy, ale wyrobionych tak cudnie, że rysy twarzy i uczucia każdej mogłeś odgadnąć, dumę zwycięzców i pognębienie zwyciężonych. Łączyły podstawę z kielichem filigrany złote, jako włosy cienkie, powyginane dziwnym kunsztem w liście winne, grona i rozmaite kwiaty. Owe filigrany wiły się naokoło kryształu, łącząc się w górze w jedno koło, rąbek pucharu stanowiące, kamieniami o siedmiu kolorach sadzone. Podał więc mistrz-kredencerz jeden taki puchar królowi, drugi marszałkowi, oba napełnione małmazją. Wówczas powstali wszyscy ze swoich miejsc, a pan marszałek wzniósł puchar i krzyknął, ile mu głosu w piersiach starczyło: — Vivat Joannes Casimirus rex! — Vivat! vivat! vivat! W tej chwili znów huknęły działa, aż ściany zamkowe się zatrzęsły. Szlachta ucztująca w drugiej sali wpadła z kielichami; chciał pan marszałek perorować, nie było sposobu, bo słowa ginęły w ustawicznym krzyku: "Vivat! vivat! Vivat!" Marszałka taka opanowała radość, takie uniesienie, że aż dzikość błysnęła mu w oczach, i wychyliwszy swój kielich, krzyknął tak, że nawet wśród powszechnego rozgardiaszu było go słychać: — Ego ultimus!... To rzekłszy palnął się owym bez ceny kielichem w głowę, aż kryształ rozprysnął się w setne okruchy, które z dźwiękiem upadły na podłogę, a skronie magnata krwią się oblały. Zdumieli się wszyscy; król zaś rzekł: — Panie marszałku, szkoda nam nie kielicha, ale głowy... Siła nam na niej zależy! — Za nic mi skarby i klejnoty! — zawołał marszałek — gdy mam honor waszą królewską mość w domu moim przyjmować. Vivat Joannes Casimirus rex! Tu kredencerz podał mu drugi kielich. — Vivat! vivat! vivat! — brzmiało ciągle i bez ustanku. Dźwięk rozbijanego szkła mieszał się z okrzykami. Tylko biskupi nie poszli śladem marszałka, bo powaga duchowna broniła. Lecz nuncjusz papieski, nieświadom owego zwyczaju tłuczenia szkła o głowy, pochylił się do siedzącego obok księdza biskupa poznańskiego i rzekł: — Dla Boga! zdumienie mnie ogarnia... Toż w skarbie waszym pustki, a za taki jeden kielich można by dwa słuszne regimenty wojska wystawić i utrzymać! — Tak u nas zawsze — odrzekł kiwając głową ksiądz biskup poznański — kiedy ochota w sercach wzbierze, to i miary w niczym nie masz. Jakoż ochota coraz była większa. Przy końcu uczty jaskrawa łuna uderzyła w okna zamku. — Co to jest? — spytał król. — Miłościwy panie! Proszę na widowisko! — rzekł marszałek. I chwiejąc się nieco, prowadził pana do okna. Tam cudny widok uderzył ich oczy. Dziedziniec oświecony był jak w dzień. Kilkadziesiąt beczek ze smołą rzucało jasnożółte blaski na bruk wyprzątnięty ze śniegu i wysypany igłami świerków górskich. Gdzieniegdzie paliły się i kufy okowity, rzucające światło błękitne; do niektórych sól wsypywano, by świeciły czerwono. Rozpoczęło się widowisko: naprzód ścinali rycerze głowy tureckie, gonili do pierścienia i ze sobą na ostre; potem psy liptowskie zażerały niedźwiedzia; potem góral jeden, rodzaj górskiego Samsona, rzucał kamieniem młyńskim i takowy w powietrzu chwytał. Północ położyła dopiero koniec tym zabawom. Tak wystąpił pan marszałek koronny, chociaż Szwedzi byli jeszcze w kraju. Kategoria:Potop